


[Podfic] Puppy Love

by RsCreighton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Play, Audio Format: MP3, Birthday Presents, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Collars, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur means it as a joke. After Merlin wonders off again at the mall and it takes Arthur over an hour to track him down, playing with the plasma globes in the Discovery Store with the fascination of a child, Arthur makes a note to get him one for his birthday and then pulls him away from the store. "Honestly," he says, laughing, "some days I think I should just buy you a leash."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Puppy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471911) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> 3 of 5. Wooooooo :) 
> 
> P.S. I'm for sale!! ;) [HERE](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/60677.html?thread=1620229#t1620229) In attempt to help raise money to aid the people devastated by the typhoon in the Philippines. I'm willing to record pretty much anything provided I can get permission from the authors in question. And even if you don't wanna buy podfics by me there are many other things people are donating in exchange for donations!

Puppy Love

By: Samyazaz

10:00

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/i3bymldyb1axt45/Puppy_Love.mp3)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/i3bymldyb1axt45/Puppy_Love.mp3)


End file.
